


and we danced.

by lordvoldyfarts



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 14:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lordvoldyfarts/pseuds/lordvoldyfarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reaction fic to the clip released in the trailer.</p>
<p>Carmilla teaches Laura how to dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and we danced.

**Author's Note:**

> This is rushed and short but I'm obsessed with the scene and it had to be done.

Perry’s been sleeping on her bed for twenty minutes.

She’s sitting in front of her computer, scrolling through the Snape/Ron tag on fanfiction.net, when Carmilla pipes up from her seat on the bed.

“Are you going to that dance thing on Friday?” She says it innocently enough but Laura hears the unsaid _with Danny_ lingering behind the words. Laura shrugs, reaching into her (now) empty cookie box.

“I haven’t decided yet.” She pauses. “I have two left feet. I broke my high school prom dates toes…on both of her feet.” She admits, leaning back into her chair. Carmilla shifts, sitting up on the bed. She shrugs her shoulders and turns her chin to the right. Her eyes are downcast and she peeks up at Laura through her eyelashes.

“I could teach you.” Carmilla suggests, her tone nonchalant. Laura’s hand slips from the desk to rest on her knee. She turns to Carmilla.

“You would do that?” Laura asks softly, half of her not believing that Carmilla would _want_ to be that close to her. Carmilla shrugs again.

“I’ve attended my fair share of balls. If there’s one skill I’ve retained since the turn of the century, it’s how to dance.” Carmilla explains, trying to sound as disaffected as possible. Laura swallows.

“Yeah…yeah, okay.” Laura agrees. She’s ready to turn back around and continue scrolling when Carmilla stands and offers her a hand. “Oh, you mean right now?” Laura queries, her eyebrows shooting up. Carmilla nods.

“Yeah. Why not?” She says as if it’s the simplest thing ever. Laura nods slowly, her hand slipping into Carmilla’s outstretched one.

Carmilla gently guides her up and leads her into the middle of the room. Their hands are still connected as Carmilla raises them to the proper position. Her free hand grips Laura’s waist. She drags her hand down just a smidge until it finds the curve of her back. When it does, she pulls Laura flush against her, Laura’s hand flying to Carmilla’s shoulder to keep her balance. “You start like this.” Carmilla whispers, her eyes meeting Laura’s. “You should be close enough to feel your partner’s heartbeat.” Carmilla’s voice is wispy and slow. Laura’s throat has gone dry and she couldn’t speak even if she wanted to. Her mind has gone blank. Carmilla continues. “I’ll lead.” She says, taking a step toward Laura. Carmilla leans in, her mouth just centimeters away from her ear. “When I step toward you, you step back.” Laura nods. She wants to look down at her feet but she can’t tear her eyes away from Carmilla. She goes with her gut and steps. There’s no wince of pain so she assumes she hasn’t forced Carmilla’s toes out of commission just yet. “Take a step to the right. My left foot should stay between yours so no….accidents happen.” Carmilla tells her, smirking. Laura giggles. She actually giggles. Like a teenage girl attending her first dance. It’s almost unprecedented. They step to the right and Laura has still managed to avoid stepping on Carmilla. “Good. You’re doing well.” She says, pulling back slightly and looking at Laura with a smile that Laura returns. “Now forward. I step back and you step toward me.” Laura bites down on her lip and looks downward. She carefully steps forward as Carmilla moves back. A grin lights up Laura’s face.

“I did it!” She exclaims, causing Carmilla to laugh.

“One step. You did one step. Think you can keep it up?” Laura nods excitedly.

“Oh yeah. I got this.” She says confidently. Carmilla’s eyebrows leap up.

“Alright cupcake, let’s see about that.” She says, pulling Laura even closer.

They step carefully back and forth, slowly. They continue like that for a few moments before Carmilla suggests they pick up the pace. Laura can only agree, her senses being over taken by everything Carmilla.

Carmilla’s hand is now in the center of her back and Laura’s hand is gripping Carmilla’s shoulder.

She’s about to question how they’re supposed to dance without music when she hears a low hum being whispered in her ear. She doesn’t recognize the tune but she allows Carmilla’s song to fill her ears as she starts to let the music lead her.

Laura doesn’t know how many minutes pass. Carmilla’s song changes twice and Laura knows that she’s got the hang of it now. She could pull herself away but she doesn’t want to.

Carmilla pulls back away from Laura’s ear, just far enough so their eyes are connected. She leans in and connects their foreheads. She breathes, the humming coming to a halt. “Laura, I-” She begins.

Whatever she wants to say gets stuck in her throat when there’s a knock at the door and Laura leaps away from her.


End file.
